The Birthday Complex
by solitaires a bitch
Summary: Someone forgot their birthday, and on the worst possible day. HouseCameron, WilsonCameron friendship


Disclaimer: I wish I owned House, I really do. But I don't (damn) and I must live with that.

* * *

Cameron sighed as she leaned against one of the metal rails that surrounded the hospital roof, the wind blowing her hair out of her face. She closed her eyes, inhaled sharply through her nose and tipped her head back, letting a bitter smile escape along with a few tears.

Her bottom lip was trembling; a sure sign that she was holding back strong emotions that weren't appreciating the limits that were being presented to them. When she opened her eyes again, the combination of emotion and the stinging wind caused her dark blue eyes to fill up with tears. Her head dropped forward, and her hair splayed out across her shoulders. A few strands slipped through, creating a veil effect around her head.

Her back stiffened when she heard footsteps behind her, but relaxed again when she didn't hear the third thump of a cane. The gravel underneath the person who was behind her wasn't being punished underneath their feet, as it would have been with House. Instead, it seemed to cushion the blow of the footfalls, and she exhaled a small laugh when she realized who it was.

"Can I help?" came his tentative voice. "With anything?"

She turned to face him, a small smile on her face as she regarded him from his expensive Italian shoes to his familiarly combed sandy hair. "If only you could make this day any less crappy."

Wilson shrugged, stepping forward as his hands remained behind his back. "I don't know if I can do that. But…" he drawled, raising an eyebrow at her. "I do know that today is a very special day for one of our doctors…"

Cameron blinked at him, not understanding what he was saying. After a few seconds, her eyes widened and she groaned, hitting her palm against her forehead. "You know what? I forgot. I can't believe I forgot my own birthday." Her hand came up to wipe away the tears that were still in her eyes. "I can't believe that it's my birthday. How did _you_ remember?"

He shrugged, moving forward again. "Read your file last week for kicks. Don't worry," he hastened. "I looked at Foreman's and Chase's, too."

"How utterly House of you," she stated dryly. Her eyes darted to where his hands were hidden behind his back. "What's that?"

His hand was brought in front of him, revealing a colorfully wrapped gift. He held it out to her, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks. "It's a birthday present," he said. "For you."

She reached out to take it, inspecting the carefully wrapped gift. "Thank you, Wilson," she whispered, looking up at him. "At least someone remembered."

He shrugged, and awkwardly patted her on the back when she hugged him. She pulled back, wiping her eyes. "Ugh," she said. "You must think I'm a total basket case right now."

"Not really," he said, walking with her as they made their way off the rooftop. "I mean, I heard what you said to House, and I just…it was very brave of you." He glanced at her. "I think you made him cry."

She rolled her eyes. "Did not."

"Oh-ho," he said, stepping in her way. "No you don't; I saw the look in his eye as you were walking away, and there was some _definite_ tearing going on there." He poked her in the shoulder. "He likes you."

She shook her head, brushing past him for the stairs. "No he doesn't."

He jogged to keep up with her, and was soon side-by-side with her, keeping in stride. "You managed to get him to wear a tie, he got jealous when I told him I had already made a move on you (a total lie, by the way…hey, don't' hit me!), and," he finished, stepping in front of her again. "He told me so."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "He told you that he likes me?" She pushed open the door, heading for the elevators. "Yeah, and I'm Nicole Kidman."

He followed her into the elevator, desperate to convince her that it was true. "I mean, he was pretty drunk at the time, but he told me that he likes you." He pushed the button for their floor. "C'mon, Cameron, give him a chance."

The elevator doors opened, and they began to make their way towards House's office. "Besides," Wilson added. "I'm sure he's over Sta…" He trailed off as she stopped, and he saw what she was looking at. "…cy."

Stacey and House were standing far too close for either of Cameron or Wilson's comfort, and the brunette lawyer was leaning up to give House a kiss on the cheek. The man's eyes fluttered closed, and he looked mesmerized.

Cameron bit her lip, fighting back tears again. "Yeah," she choked out. "Yeah. He's definitely over her."

She turned around, her posture defeated and one hand firmly clutching her gift as she sullenly made her way out of the building and towards her car.

Wilson was still staring at where she had been when Stacy walked past him, saying, "Hey, James."

He started and turned, barreling into House's office. "You jackass!"

House was nonplussed. "Not very original, I have to tell you, but the delivery was excellent." He picked up his messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder. "What can I help you with."

"You're a complete idiot, you know that?" Wilson demanded, arms akimbo as he glared at his best friend. "A grade A moron. I cannot believe you!"

"Alright, alright," House sighed. "I'll cave. What'd I do?"

"It's her birthday," Wilson burst out, pointing out the door and down the hall. "It's her god damned birthday and you treat her like crap. I find her on the roof, crying, and it's her birthday! And just when I'm finally convincing her that you're a good guy, we come down here and you're practically making out with a married woman!"

Well, this emotion was rather new. Hot, seething, furious rage was spreading through his veins like a wild fire, consuming and burning him and telling him to FINALLY tell House off for being that much of an asshole.

"Whoa, wait," House said, holding up a hand. "It's _whose_ birthday?"

"Cameron's!" Wilson exploded. "It's Cameron's birthday, and no one even wished her a Happy Birthday at all, and she even forgot her own birthday. I mean, do you think it's fun for her to realize that she didn't even remember her own birthday and then find the guy she's almost in love with macking on his married ex?" he shook his head in disgust, backing his way out of the office. "I…I just can't be around you right now."

He strode away, leaving a bewildered (and guilty feeling) House standing in his office.

000

Cameron was sitting on her couch later that night, hair tied up in a messy bun and clad in a pair of loose sweatpants and a zip-up hooded sweatshirt. She was just sitting down to enjoy a night of movies with her two best friends (Ben and Jerry) when three loud knocks sounded at her apartment door. She paused, spoonful of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough halfway in her mouth. Finishing the spoonful, she got up and walked to the door, looking through the keyhole.

Her eyes widened and she stifled a groan, flattening herself against her door, as if the three locks couldn't keep him out.

"Cameron," came his voice. "I just climbed up two flights of damned stairs. Let me in." There was a pause, and she heard him sigh. "I know that you're probably pissed at me. I'd be pissed at me, too. Well, actually I wouldn't because then I'd be another person being pissed off at myself and that just doesn't make any sense."

She sighed, dropping her head backwards. "What do you want, House?" she asked tiredly.

"Let me in," he demanded. "I'm tired, my leg hurts, and I'm carrying stuff for you so I can't reach for my Vicodin."

She shut her eyes tightly and stood up straight, undoing each of the locks. She opened the door to let him in, and her lips twitched up in a smile when she saw that he was carrying a balloon, and a present. Her eyes teared up as he collapsed in her armchair, and thrust the gift out towards her. "Here," he said gruffly. "For you. Happy birthday." He watched her as she took it from him, and he turned his head to the side to look at her table that was next to him. "Where'd you get this?" he asked, picking up the picture.

"Oh, um," Cameron wiped her eyes. "Wilson gave it to me earlier today."

House inspected his best friend's gift. It was a collage of sorts, including pictures of Cuddy, Foreman, Chase, Wilson, Cameron, and House. There was one picture that disturbed him slightly, though. It was of Cameron, an arm slung around Wilson AND Chase's necks. They were all grinning widely, and it appeared that Foreman was the one to take the picture since he was missing from the photo. _When in the hell,_ House thought, _did they all go out together?_

He put the picture down, glaring at it, and turned to Cameron when he heard her tearing her present open. Instead of the usual RIP TEAR SHRED of children at Christmas time, he could see that he was one of the people who carefully undid the wrapping paper, careful to tear it. He shifted uncomfortably when she was **_finally_** done.

Cameron stared down at the books, running her hand over the cover of the first. She smiled as she traced the title: **_Half Magic by Edward Eager_**. "Hmm," she laughed lightly. "I loved this book when I was younger." She placed it on the table next to her, and looked at the other book. "**_The Adventures Of Alice In Wonderland by Lewis Carroll._**" She grinned, opening to the first page, her eyes scanning the words in delight. She finished, closing the book and placing it with the other. She stood and walked to where House was sitting. He stood with the use of his cane as she approached him.

She was still smiling as she got closer to him, and placed her right hand on his chest. He looked mildly startled, and looked down at her hand. She took this as the perfect opportunity to lean up and kiss him on his scruffy cheek. It was soft and innocent, but her small, thankful kiss on the cheek did more to House than Stacey's had. She began to pull away, and before he knew what was happening, his left hand had shot up to grip the back of her neck, holding her head still close to his.

"What are you doing?" she asked, their lips now only a few inches apart.

"Your other birthday present," he said quickly. "I almost forgot…"

And with that, he pulled her lips to his. She gasped at the immediate contact, and he took that as the perfect opportunity to push his tongue inside her mouth. She met it with fervor once she was over her initial shock, and she wound her arms around his neck. He actually let go of his cane, and the stumbled to her couch, laying down on the large piece of furniture. House's hand wormed it's way up Cameron's sweatshirt and t-shirt, and hers was already under his button up and t-shirt, running across his shoulder blades.

The ice-cream lay, forgotten and melting, on Cameron's table.

_**THE END**_


End file.
